theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Haters of the Jedi II: Order 66
Haters of the Jedi 2: Order 66 is an upcoming ambush game and sequel to Haters of the Jedi. The game will officialy start the 18th of September. Story Plot summary Two years after the attack on the jedi temple Kaas Zwervus finds his lost brother Pindus on the soap planet Schoonmino. Pindus has turned into a crazy cyborg who can only think about one thing: Revenge on Boba Fett and the jedi. With the help of Kaas Pindus assambles a new group of haters to achieve his goal. Intro Return of Pindus Zwervus The story starts with Kaas Zwervus landing on the planet Schoonmino. He finds Pindus in a hat looking cave and he gives him some new legs. Together with P1N-D4 and PZ-15 they start looking for new haters to help Pindus get his revenge. Disturbance in the Force When Yoda warns Boba Fett about the return of Pindus Zwervus Boba decides they need a plan. Fett send some Mandelorian scouts to find out where Pindus and his new group will meet and report the location to Yoda. Yoda sends one the republic's secret weapon on a mission to infiltrate Pindus' group. The "Secret weapon" gathered a few spies and send them to Pindus while the Weapon himself and his bodyguards are following Pindus to attack once the spies have found their weakness. Then Pindus finnaly speaks to his new group and warns them it might be dangerous. Some haters did start to hesitate now. Meanwhile Boba Fett is having visions about the future. But he doesn't know what they mean. Yoda tells them it means the future is unsure. The visions he had were only a few possible paths of the future. Characters For the playable characters see character files, the group. Unplayable *P1-ND4 *PZ-15 *Boba Fett *Captain Hersenloos *Commander Verader *Darth Maul (?) *Harrrigg (jedi master) *Kaas Zwervus (maybe playable) *Pindus Zwervus *Sev (?) *The Poetser *The Reiniger *Yoda Locations and items Locations *Coruscant (?) *Mustafar *Kashyyyk *Schoonmino Items *Cyborg leg replacement suit *Cyborg legs (Maul style) *Eight legged cyborg leg replacement *Stofzuiger (ship) *Toilet plunger Character files The group To find a new group Pindus looked through some files of known jedi haters. The ones he selected will be displayed below. These characters are the playable characters for the game. Asajj Ventress Name: Asajj Ventress Race: Dathomirian nightsister Occupation: Bounty hunter Reason for hating jedi: They hate her Weapons: Lightsaber Secondary: Secondary lightsaber, Force choke, Force push, Gadgets: Helmet Played by: Reserved by Killagal. Aurra Sing Name: Aurra Sing Race: Near-human cyborg Occupation: Bounty hunter Reason for hating jedi: Got captured and defeated by several jedi Weapons: Blaster, Sniper Rifle Secondary: Secondary blaster Gadgets: Communicator Played by: ? Bo-Katan Name: Bo-katan Race: Human (Mandelorian) Occupation: Deathwatch Reason for hating jedi: They are peacekeepers Weapons: Blaster, Rocket launcher Secondary: Secondary blaster Gadgets: Helmet, Jetpack Played by: ? Cad Bane Name: Cad Bane Race: Duro Occupation: Bounty hunter Reason for hating jedi: Money Weapons: Blaster Secondary: Secondary blaster, Whip Gadgets: Filter, Jetpack Played by: Reserved by CadBaneKiller Darth Sidious Name: Darth Sidious or Palpatine Race: Human Occupation: Chancellor and Sith lord Reason for hating jedi: He's a Sith so he has to hate them. Weapons: Lightsaber, Darksaber Secondary: Secondary saber, Force choke, Force lightning Gadgets: Cape Played by: Reserved by Spider Grievous Name: General Grievous Race: Kaleesh cyborg Occupation: General of the droid army Reason for hating jedi: They always try to kill him or ruin his plans Weapons: Lightsaber, Electro staff (counts as one handed for him) Secondary: Secondary blaster, Secondary lightsaber Gadgets: Cape Played by: Reserved by Kaleesh Hondo Ohnaka Name: Captain Hondo Ohnaka Race: Weequay Occupation Pirate captain Reason for hating jedi: They escaped him when he wanted to trade them for some spice with the republic. Weapons: Electro staff, Experimental blaster, Rocket launcher Secondary: Knife Played by: ? IG-89 Name: IG-89 Race: Assasin droid Occupation: Bounty hunter Reason for hating jedi: He's a bounty hunter... Weapons: Blaster, Sniper Rifle Secondary: Secondary blaster Gadgets: Communicator Played by: ? Nuvo Vindi Name: Doctor Nuvo Vindi Race: Unknown Occupation: Evil scientist Reason for hating jedi: They stopped his evil plans Weapons: experimental blaster Secondary: Blue shadow virus Gadgets: Filter Played by: Reserved by Namialus Pre Visla Name: Pre Visla Race: Human (Mandelorian) Occupation: Deathwatch leader Reason for hating jedi: They're peacekeepers Weapons: Darksaber, Blaster Secondary: Secondary blaster Gadgets: Helmet, Jetpack Played by: ? R2-D2 Name: R2-D2 Race: Astromech Occupation: Astromech Reason for hating jedi: One of them used him as a slave for years Weapons: Blaster Secondary: Virus Gadgets: Rocketboots, Communicator Played by: Kenobi-Wan Rako Hardeen Name: Rako Hardeen Race: An ugly human (Mandelorian) Occupation: Bounty hunter Reason for hating jedi: They asked him to kill Obi-wan Kenobi and he was succesfull then they captured him and let Kenobi use his indenity to go under-cover. Weapons: Sniper rifle, Blaster Secondary: Knife Gadgets: Filter, Helmet Played by: Ivar Slick Name: Slick Race: Cloned human Occupation: None Reason for hating jedi: They used him and his brothers as slaves Weapons: Blaster Secondary: Secondary blaster, Jetpack Gadgets: Helmet, Communicator Played by: ? Tauntaun Name: Tauntaun Race: Tauntaun Occupation: Tauntaun Reason for hating jed: Because he's force sensitve he got a vison of the future once about one of his kind getting cut by a lightsaber, a jedi weapon, so the owner of the weapon, a jedi could survive. And the friend of the jedi even insulted the death Tauntaun. Tauntaun wants to wipe them all out before his visons comes true. Weapons: Toiler plunger, Vacuum cleaner Secondary weapons: Virus, Force push Gadgets: Bad smell Played by:Reserved by Potato The janitors Pindus also got a group of people he can totaly trust. They call themselves the janitors. The members of that group got files too. P1-ND4 Name: P1-ND4 Race: Magnaguard Occupation: Sweeping away bodies of people that will be voted off Reason for hating jedi: He doesn't hate them at all... Weapons: Electro staff Secondary: None Gadgets: None Pindus Zwervus Name: Pindus Zwervus Race: Unknown (Cyborg) Occupation: Janitor and jedi hater Reason for hating jedi: They made him lose his jon Weapons: Toilet plunger Secondary: Secondary blaster PZ-15 Name: PZ-15 Race: Modificated assasin droid Occupation: Assasin droid Reason for hating jedi: Pindus told him to Weapons: Blaster, Sniper Rifle Secondary: Secondary blaster Gadgets: Communicator, Disguise Kaas Zwervus Name: Kaas Zwervus Race: Human Occupation: Janitor Reason for hating jedi: The made him lose his job Weapons: a vacuum cleaner The Poetser Name: The Poetser Race: Droid Occupation: Captain of the small droid army given to Pindus by the seppies. Reason for hating jedi: He likes them but if he admits that Pindus will chop his head off. Weapons: Blaster Secondary: Secondary blaster Gadgets: Communicator The Reiniger Name: The Reiniger Race: Droid Occupation: Commander of the small droid army given to Pindus by the seppies. Reason for hating jedi: He's programmed to hate them. Weapons: blaster Jedi Pindus also got files of his enemies. Boba Fett Name: Boba Fett Race: Cloned human Occupation: Ruler of Mandelore Reason for hating jedi... uhm I mean Pindus: He got hired to spy on him and now Pindus will try to kill him Weapons: The real darksaber, a blaster, a jetpack Captain Hersenloos Name: Captain Hersenloos Race: Cloned human Occupation: Clone captain Reason for hating Pindus: He almost killed him during the battle at the jedi temple. Weapons: Two mini blasters Commander Verader Name: Commander Verader Race: Cloned human Occupation: Clone commander Reason for hating Pindus: His predecessor was killed by him... so actually he earned his job because of Pindus so he kinda likes him. Weapons: A blaster Harrrigg Name: Jedi master Harrrigg Race: Wookiee Occupation: Jedi master and general Reason for hating Pindus: He never even met him... so no reasons available Weapons: Lightsabers, the Force and annoying Wookiee sounds Yoda Name: Jedi master Yoda Race: Yoda...? Occupation: Jedi master and general Reasons for hating Pindus: His attack on the jedi temple Weapons: Lightsaber and the Force Previews 2012-09-03 20.27.25.jpg|Boba Fett in the game 2012-09-03 20.25.58.jpg|Yoda in the game. 2012-09-03 20.13.31.jpg|Pindus and Kaas Zwervus 2012-09-01 20.05.14.jpg|The Stofzuiger, the main location of the game 2012-09-02 13.44.36.jpg|Cyborg Pindus 1 2012-09-02 13.59.00.jpg|Cyborg Pindus 2 2012-09-02 13.43.00.jpg|Cyborg Pindus 3 2012-09-02 13.59.17.jpg|PZ-15 using his diguise powers Category:Games